


Love From the Next Door (Silver X Female Reader)

by Sky_239



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Silver X Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_239/pseuds/Sky_239
Summary: It is not cool to have to hear fights from your neighbors. Especially when you're friends with them.But when it is necessary to take some actions, a big surprise will be waiting for a passion not yet revealed.
Relationships: Silver the Hedgehog/Reader





	Love From the Next Door (Silver X Female Reader)

When the war against Eggman's army finally ended, the spotlight was on Sonic's team. And as if there was no other matter to comment on since the first time Eggman really won dominated the world, everyone on the team was now helping to rebuild the places destroyed by the battles.

So, everywhere, there was someone talking about them, or some news was made, besides the public itself commenting about it. Thus, any kind of subject was generated and even the craziest of them; How amazing it must have been to be near them, or even to live near them.

Ah, if they knew the truth, because you were one of the few "lucky ones" who live next to a duo not well known by everyone. The pair of friends Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat. And the two were not always the best people to live together, because just like any common mobian, the two had constant fights and always ended the same way, with Silver leaving to help in the reconstruction and when it was still early for him to enter home, you received him with open arms.

Although you were a little apprehensive, since the purple cat could very well target the fury cannons against you, there was nothing wrong in helping someone close to you who needs support. So, whenever he was there, Silver would explain that some actions or talks coming from his rather naive side ended up generating all that chaos in the house he shares with Blaze.

You always gave advice and tried to explain the cat's side so he would understand. This worked and every time you saw him leaving, you sighed, because since you welcomed him into your house, you began to see Silver differently. Even though he wasn't the highlight of Sonic's group he still had his value for his very colorful fur, his telekinesis powers and his altruistic personality.

Even though didn't tell this to yourself, the passion ignited in his heart in the same intensity as the Blaze flames. But you kept fearing to tell him, because you were just a squirrel. With a job at the flower store downtown, with a good amount of friends and relatives. In short, you were an ordinary mobian.

[...]

Today was a somewhat different day for you, although yesterday was another normal day, with one more fight between your neighbors. But today because it was a holiday there was a certain uncertainty, because even with the flower store closed, there was a huge shipment arriving due to a festival to celebrate the victory of Sonic's team. And as the owners didn't decide if they would call all, you had to wait until you had some kind of confirmation.

You went to the window and observed a group of mobians who were following together for some kind of trip. You could also join them and do something like that, but the uncertainty of being summoned kept her at home.

They are lucky to be able to leave without worrying. - You whispered to yourself while facing the sky over your head.

I don't believe it! - Blaze's not happy voice echoed in her ears. Along with the nervous tone plus the noise made you run to the door and prepare for another discussion with the silver hedgehog. - Get out of there Sonic.

You breathed a long sigh when you heard his name, and the undeniable proof rushed from the ceiling of the house to the door in less than 3 seconds. Really, he was the fastest living being and you glimpsed it in the most unexpected way.

What do you want ? - Questioned the cat when he opened the door and faced him with anger, unlike the blue hedgehog.

I came to call you and Silver for our trip to the beach. - Sonic spoke facing the cat. She was about to answer when she was interrupted by him. - Tails said it's ok to do that.

I was going to say that we can't because I need to pack up the house. So- Silver! This product is not for cleaning walls! - Despite the unfriendly tone the blue hedgehog was not intimidated. And when you lost sight of him to see if there would be another fight, Sonic disappeared for a second, but returned with a pink hedgehog that you had seen in the store before. 

I didn't want to appeal, but... - Sonic just let the pink hedgehog into the house. You had no idea what was happening, because the level of dialogue was too low for you to hear. As if that wasn't enough, the blue hedgehog realized this and caught your attention. - Hey! You...

Your muscles locked as soon as the warning reached his ears. Your life was at stake, because whatever Sonic did, he could make everything you have disappear in the blink of an eye with his gigantic influence. As soon as you looked at him and saw his thoughtful look in your direction your mind started to elaborate some excuse, but before the first sentence was said, the trio composed of Blaze, Silver and Amy emerged from the house.

Ready now we can- What is the problem Sonic? - Amy turned in her direction and unlike the blue hedgehog, she opened a huge smile. - Oh it's you! The girl from the store..

Yes, it's me... ? - You answered still confused about so much animation, because she was just a client of the store that you work. - I also remember you...

Thank you very much for the bouquet, if it wasn't for your help, I wouldn't have had the best date of all with my boyfriend. - You were caught in a very tight hug in the middle of the happiness speech of the pink hedgehog. - It was the... what was your name - You whispered to her - ____, it was her I was talking about when you said you liked the Sonic flowers.

Oh yes, that's why I didn't find her appearance half familiar. - A great relief went through your body for finally understanding why the blue hedgehog faced you like that.

And as a thank you, I invite you to our trip to the beach. And before you refuse, I have a BIG argument to beat everyone you have. - You simply nodded in agreement as you went inside to get things for the beach.

[...]

The trip itself was an odyssey, because as soon as the question about how they would get there was answered with one overflight of a plane that was piloted by the yellow fur fox. And even with few seats for so many who joined the trip, the solution to that made you tense all along the way. You didn't even want to remember the scene of seeing Silver levitating himself and others in the air.

But even after reaching the ground the surprises didn't stop, because there was one more "guest," Shadow the black hedgehog who was there while his house was fixed. He kept standing one against the stone behind him, and kept his expression from before. What proved that he was not very sociable, so you kept your distance to avoid bigger problems.

Despite this, the festive spirit didn't desaminate and the boys started to set up a volleyball field on the sand and you next to the girls set up the beach chairs and put on the bikinis.

In a short time after arriving, everything was ready, and some teams for the volleyball game were assembled. Being Sonic and Blaze against Tails and Knukcles who arrived gliding shortly after. Silver also participated, but instead of being a judge, he was flying close in case the ball flew too far.

You and Amy stayed in the beach chairs next to another "guest" bat. Although the game was interesting, your look focused on the silver hedgehog. Wherever he was, he caught his attention. Be it his characteristics, like his beautiful eyes, or his rather immature personality, but for you, he was cute in some way.

Be careful, cuddly. - The bat's somewhat honeyed voice made you face her as soon as you heard her words. - This one already has a companion that you better don't get involved....

It's hot! - Complained the red echidna when he caught the ball that Blaze had thrown. He soon threw it in the sea, but the damage was done.

Damn, I went very hard. - The purple cat lamented sadly for the dice caused.

It's okay, my friend, I have another ball here. - Amy said looking for that ball in the bag that the pink hedgehog carried.

I think that's enough volleyball for now. I need to see some things. - Commented Tails who went to the plane, which should be the reason for his withdrawal.

Then we will need another team for the next match. - Spoke Knuckles while getting a drink in the cooler.

How about, me and Shadow against Silver and ____? - You faced the bat with a shock expression, because this choice was not random. - We were the only ones who didn't play, and Shadow doesn't come to tease with your sulky face. - The black hedgehog just snorted in response and the bat turned to you and blinked, as if to say "No need to thank" - Well I will swim a little.

I'll come too. - You decided to follow the bat's example so as not to be questioned about the red on your face.

After a few minutes, you started to relax in the middle of the waves and truth be told; you didn't do this just to avoid the bat's indirect, but to kill a longing. Since you did not do this since adolescence.

Similar to the fox with two tails, you also used your tail, but only in the water, because it was of great help in moving with more speed. Although this made your parents suggest that you enter the competitions even with your answers always negative, because you just wanted to have a normal life.

You headed for the sand. With so many sounds around you, you didn't understand Silver's visual warnings of something until you looked back and saw a big wave that was too close to do anything. The violent shock, the more the force pushed you down. The pain was instantaneous and continued to radiate throughout your body.

Mas quando você voltou à superfície, descobriu algo ainda pior. De alguma forma, sua cauda estava terrivelmente dormente. Tanta dor que te fazia segurá-lo com uma das mãos enquanto segurava a superfície com a outra. Você olhou brevemente para a praia. A distância era grande demais para seus gritos por ajuda chegarem ao grupo.

Mesmo que você tentasse nadar com os membros restantes, a dor aliada à distância o deixaria preso nas garras das ondas por muito tempo. Enquanto sua mente trabalhava para resolver o problema, um brilho verde começou a cobrir todo o seu corpo e, lentamente, você foi levantado no ar.

Quanto mais você subia, mais claro o choque aumentava. E a razão para isso veio quando você ouviu o som característico dos poderes de telecinesia de Silver e viu o mesmo próximo a você com um olhar de preocupação.

Seu momento de "diversão" com Silver não passou despercebido por um certo morcego que viu a chance de provocar um gato que estava relaxando na areia.

Ei, Blaze, você vai ficar aí parado? - questionou o morcego com um falso tom de indignação pela atitude do gato.

E por que devo fazer alguma coisa? Não há nada de ruim acontecendo. - Blaze deu uma olhada em toda a praia para ter certeza de suas palavras.

Se eu fosse você ficaria de olho naqueles dois aí. - Rouge apontou para Silver e você voando juntos.

Qual é o problema disso? - O gato continuou sem mostrar nenhuma mudança enquanto olhava para você.

Você não percebeu que eles parecem estar se divertindo muito juntos? - Mesmo com a provocação do morcego, Blaze ainda não ligou - Eles estão apaixonados um pelo outro, e posso te garantir isso por ter usado isso contra a equidna lá para conseguir aquela esmeralda grande.

E daí? Pelo menos assim eu me livro da besteira que ele continua fazendo. - Blaze voltou a se deitar na cadeira e deixou Rouge completamente surpreso por não mostrar um pingo de ciúme por você e Silver.

Depressa, pessoal. Ela está ferida. - O anúncio do ouriço prateado fez com que todos, exceto Shadow obviamente, corressem até vocês dois, onde Silver os colocou no chão.

O que aconteceu? Onde ela está machucada? - perguntou Amy totalmente atordoada ao ver sua expressão de dor.

Minha cauda, a onda veio e ... - A dor profunda roubou suas palavras mais uma vez.

Ok pessoal, eu cuido disso. -A raposa de pelo amarelo foi até o seu rabo e começou a examinar. Mesmo com o maior cuidado, a dor era tanta que você tremia e soltava um leve gemido. - A onda deve ter batido em você com tanta força que torceu sua cauda. O melhor a fazer é descansar e evitar o uso ao máximo.

Então, todos nós temos que voltar agora? - A conversa da equidna vermelha te preocupava, porque você não queria estragar a diversão que era mais do que merecida. Enquanto eles debatiam, sobre a melhor maneira de fazer isso sem causar tanto desconforto.

Sendo eles, Sonic levando você, mas com a velocidade e as curvas, a dor seria difícil de evitar. Pensou-se que Tails iria levá-lo, mas a pobre raposa estaria exausta demais para voar quando voltasse. Apenas Silver foi deixado como opção, por ser quem o trouxe de volta à terra.

Logo Amy lhe deu sua mochila e tudo o que restou foi aceitar a decisão deles e você se preparou para quando estivesse envolvido no poder do ouriço de prata. Mas algo totalmente diferente aconteceu. Silver o colocou nos braços e vocês dois começaram o caminho para a casa dele.

Antes mesmo de perguntar, Silver explicou que essa era uma forma menos cansativa, pois a distância era grande. Mesmo com a explicação, o choque por estar tão perto dele ainda te calou durante a viagem. Você só o encarou algumas vezes, mesmo com dezenas de ideias fervendo em sua mente sobre o que você poderia fazer com essa possibilidade que poderia ser única em sua vida.

Você ainda estava indeciso sobre qual decisão tomar, em contar sua paixão por ele ou em mantê-la reservada. E durante essa disputa em sua mente, seus olhos permaneceram focados no rosto do ouriço prateado.

Algo errado ____ ? Você não tira os olhos de mim. hehe - Para sua surpresa, ele não só percebeu como questionou você e não pareceu se incomodar com isso.

É-é isso ... Eu ... -Seu coração batia cada vez mais rápido e sua mente implorava que confessasse logo, mas sua voz não conseguiu fazer as palavras saírem de sua garganta.

O que ? Você gostou ... dos meus olhos? - Sem saída, você apenas balançou a cabeça um 'sim'. - Oh, obrigado, gostei do seu também.

O sangue no seu rosto ficava cada vez mais quente e aliado ao calor que sentia, você já sabia que estava corado ao ouvir a resposta ao elogio que fez a ele. Para sua sorte, sua viagem chegou ao fim, pois abaixo de você, começaram a aparecer algumas casas já conhecidas e ao olhar para o horizonte sua casa estava bem próxima.

Você quer que eu te leve para o seu quarto? - A pergunta do ouriço fez seu coração saltar, porque sua imaginação pregou uma peça em você com essa frase em um sentido um pouco diferente.

A-ah no. worry.....I can get there by myself. - Your voice failed you as your eyes moved quickly from one side to the other amidst the nervousness. And even returning to the ground didn't help much, and when you took your backpack off

Are you sure you'll be okay ____ ? - Even without looking, you already knew that Silver displayed an expression of concern based on his voice. 

My bruised tail won't be a big problem. - Unlike Tails, you didn't use your tail for other things out like swimming and there weren't many problems because it was all sore.

So if it's all right, I'll be going back to beach. - You faced him going away surprised, because now your mind reminded you that this might be the best chance to tell him about your feelings. - Hey Silver, stay a little longer, please.

But why do you want me to stay? You yourself said that there are no problems because of this. - The silver hedgehog was right and you found yourself surrounded trying something before it was too late.

It's just that..... - No matter how hard you tried, the words you wanted to use didn't come out of your throat, and the frustration of that didn't go unnoticed by the silver hedgehog.

I see it's something important, so just say it____. - Silver was right. After so many hours spent in conversation, he already knew his expressions very well.

It's something private, so we'd better get in. - The silver hedgehog just nodded his head while facing you with a serious look. You opened the door and let Silver close it. When he did, you swallowed it dry and prepared to tell him.

So, what is this thing of yours that is private ? - When you were about to open your mouth to speak, nervousness took over your mind, impending that the phrases in your mind seemed disconnected.

W-well, I've been feeling something inside me and... - Your thoughts failed to help you with the next words to not say everything at once.

And have you been feeling this for a long time? - Hearing this seemed like the perfect idea, so you decided to follow this way to tell him. Then you shook saying yes. - I hope it's not something bad.

No! - The tightness in your throat finally disappeared when you heard Silver's words. - It's not something bad, but it's something very strong.

Why don't you describe it to me? Whatever it is, it seems to be very uncomfortable for you. - You sigh a yes and sit on the couch with the hedgehog doing the same and keeping your eyes on you. - When did this start?

About a month ago, after that fight between you and Blaze. - That day didn't come out of his mind, because that's when Silver needed to stay at his house and almost slept there too, if in the end he decided to spend the night at a friend's house. - After that day someone started to see a certain mobian in another way. And since then I have been feeling a certain joy when I am with him, and he makes me feel special and is very kind and charismatic. 

And this mobian is someone very present in his life. ? - You whispered a yes because every minute you spent, closer you were to confess to him. - And does he have any special ability?

Oh yes, and-and he does something never seen by anyone else before and he's very handsome too - It was too late to cut the compliment. Just as it was too late to prevent Silver from facing you and his face from turning red again. - And-and also, I recently discovered that he is very protective and caring, even if he is a little messed up.

Hmmm, I get it. But why don't you... wait a second - The surprised look of the silver hedgehog plus the slight redness below the eyes left no doubt that he finally understood. - ____ ? You like me... wow... I didn't expect that. - Hearing that left you as shocked as he did. - I-I didn't mean that. I like you, because unlike many others, you're cheerful, fun, always made me happy and of course helped me whenever I needed it. So we...

So glazed in his eyes, Silver did the same and slowly the distance between you was shortened. The last moments passed in camera lens and you closed your eyes and before one of you thought you will ended up kissing the wrong place, the hedgehog's lips were pressed against yours.

It happened, your feelings were not only returned, but now you were finally kissing the one who now also loved you. Every movement of your mouth matched Silver's. Your mind mentalized the moment like a movie scene and your heart beat faster and faster.

Without warning, you felt his hands on your face and you reciprocated by hugging the silver hedgehog's neck. Your mind took you to the beach where you were before, but it was not a bad time, but the two of you exactly as it is now, with the water on your knees, which would not disturb the kiss. But for you, nothing in the world would be a nuisance at a time like this.

You were stuck so long that you forgot to catch your breath and against your will, you moved away and immediately started catching your lost breath. To your surprise, Silver did the same and looked at you happily too.

Before you was sure, you two put your lips together again and unlike the first one, this kiss contained a certain stirring. But the surprises didn't stop there, because you felt the hedgehog's tongue on your lips. You didn't take long to grant permission, and soon you felt your mouth being explored before it curled around yours.

As soon as his tongue moved away, Silver also did the same with his mouth. But the separation did not last long, as he returned to kiss several times, before returning with the same intensity as before. Before you thought about what to do, Silver dropped his hands to his waist. You decided to reciprocate by stroking the hedgehog's belly.

A mixture of sensations has spread throughout your body every second and more and more you wanted Silver's kiss that was the sweetest of all. With your mind submerged in euphoria, you ended up not noticing a certain amount of moisture in your lower body until you feel your beach clothes get wet.

As soon as the kiss ended, you felt that nervousness come back and you didn't want to risk Silver looking down and he think the worst of you. After catching your breath you tried to think of something to say, but the hedgehog's gaze soon went where you didn't want it to go.

S-silver I ... - Even though you're looking for a way to not embarrass yourself, nothing in your mind helped you.

It's all right, ____. - His sensible look brought a calm that helped him calm down. - It is normal for you to be like this, since it is just a manifestation of your thoughts.

B-well. You are right about that. I-i already ... - In some moments you came to think in a little more "radical" ways and now that you had the chance your body wasted no time.

Why don't we take the test? So we see if I live up to your expectations. - The joke now completely in a double sense made you blush and without wasting time you hugged him tightly, as a way of thanking him.

Before you said it directly, you were surprised by a kiss from the hedgehog. But now he was more agitated than ever, not very diferent of his touches on your body. No sooner did you begin to reciprocate when the kiss ended, but Silver's mouth continued to work on her body, now on her neck.

Her skin prickled immediately, and a weak moan escaped her mouth. You just faced Silver's advances in your body. Now he went down a little further and removed the tops of his beachwear. You closed your eyes for having your breasts exposed, but as expected, his tongue returned to work on your nipple, while he sucked with desire.

Amid your moans, you were able to hear a "your breasts are incredible" from him. Which made you even more flushed. After finishing with one, Silver went to the other and massaged the previous one, at the same time applying a certain force, but that didn't hurt you.

You have too much clothes. - You stared at him while Silver got rid of the rest of his beachwear. As soon as he did, he didn't take his eyes off her intimacy. - The taste must be as sweet as your mouth.

With that more praise, and the little breath, you in your intimacy, you got even more red. if that was possible. But nothing prepared you when you felt the silver hedgehog's lips touch your intimacy. In addition to the moans, his head began to plunge into a sea of new and unsettling sensations.

Silver's hands still helped him keep his legs out of the way, because with each touch of his mouth, they gave a small spasm. When it was time for his tongue to work on the site, the pleasure doubled in less than a second. Exploring with as much excitement as in his mouth, Silver's tongue played anywhere he could reach. Soon, you started wanting more and luckily, the hedgehog finished his job and he looked at you briefly before getting ready to start. You didn't take your eyes off his member. Thick and with shades of his face and reddish head.

____. - His call made you face his face, which, contrary to what you expected, was not as excited as you. - I "felt" your hymen, but why is part of it is here?

... - You totally forgot that, because you left that "detail" in the back of your mind. Now you needed to explain one of the most shameful things in your life. - You see, I had a similar moment before and well, the result didn't end well due to lack of "experience"

Oh, I see ... I'm sorry. I didn't know it was so ... - The hedgehog's silence had the same effect on you, you two not knowing what to do now. Until Silver's expression changed from one second to the next. - I'll help you with that so you never think of sex as a bad thing again.

What ? - You just stared at him while you saw Silver take something from his infinite pocket and take out a condom. You had several questions in mind about him keeping something like that in store. In silence you watched him put the condom on his cock a little less rigidly. That gave you an idea.

Hey-Silver, don't you want some help to 'wake him up again'? - Despite the joke with double meaning, you still blushed strongly for doing something like that. - You know, it needs to be-

Ah, don't worry ____. It will not cause you so much pain and then just use my powers. - You frowned in agreement as you watched Silver finish and point your member at your entrance. - Here goes.

Despite not being so swollen, Silver's member still struggled to get inside. At the same time, a mixture of pain and pleasure filled you. His moans echoed throughout the room as Silver started to move slowly, and he joined in the moans.

Any attempt at reasoning was obliterated by the pleasure that was beginning to grow. Before you knew it, the hedgehog penetrated you even faster and now you felt his member completely. The condom at the base did not lie his words.

The hedgehog lay down against you and another kiss was started. As agitated as before, his tongue moved almost in synchrony than his member in his intimacy. When the kiss was broken, you two exchanged looks of lust and passion.

Ahhh SIlver. - Your call changed the expression of the hedgehog who now looked at you with total attention. - Shall we try in another position?

As you wish. - He withdrew from you and stared at you while you stood up and pushed him, laying him on the couch. - Wow ...

Hehe. Now I'm the one who will control— You laughed weakly for he was surprised by you. - It will be good to ride a hedgehog like you.

Regardless of your words, you positioned his member at your entrance and barely started to descend and let the entire 16.8 cm length of him fully enter. It was his turn to moan loudly this time, as you went up and down making your mind sink in ecstasy.

Leaning on Silver's belly, you looked at him and saw the red in his face. Before you let out a joke, the hedgehog grabbed your ass and gave you some firm but not too hard slaps.

This intensified the pleasure even more and you didn't want to leave your partner out. Looking at what could help, you soon saw his balls and using your hand, you caressed that made the hedgehog moan more sharply. Increasing the speed you looked each other again and you decided to provoke him once again.

Are you enjoying my cute hedgehog? - You spoke quickly because the constant moans required you to breathe constantly.

Oh yes!! I love it, I love everything about you. I love you so much ____!! - Hearing that made you shiver from head to toe and you hissed an 'I love you too' while I felt that it was just a little while before I reached the summit.

Which happened and you locked your body and let all the pleasure flow from your intimacy, your throat let out a groan so loud that you didn't even know it was capable of producing. Silver joined you by hugging you tightly as you felt the condom swell more and more.

At the same time that you were catching air, you two were calming down and exchanging looks again, before exchanging another kiss. When you lifted your waist, you can feel that Silver had managed to penetrate you in your womb. But the surprise didn't stop there, because when you tried to leave, something was still holding you back for some reason.

E-er S-silver? There's something wrong. - Now you feared that you were not the only one to have any peculiarities about sex. - I-I can't get it out.

Oh, I think I came so deep that it ended up 'arresting' us and — You started to despair, because how would you solve this situation without resulting in any consequences for you two. - I-calm down, I have an idea.

So do it. Fast! — The hedgehog kissed you on the cheek and looked at you with serenity, as if to tell you to calm down, and so you did.

Now, just let me work on it. — He eyes drifted from he face to his hands, which shone brightly. Gradually you felt the swelling in the condom decrease and the hedgehog lifted you up in the air and laid you down beside him. You contemplated that he kept his word, as there was not a single drop of his seed escaped. You smiled gratefully and kissed his cheek in thanks.

No need to thank. - The characteristic smile on your face reminded you of something that only now you remembered that you should have done before. Something that did not go unnoticed by the hedgehog. - What's it ?

I wonder what Blaze will do when she finds out about us. - Contrary to what you expected, Silver laughed weakly and patted his head.

____, Blaze and I are just friends and we just stay together, because we've always been together. So do not worry. - You can't help but smile and you soon hugged him tightly. But as soon as you have settled into his arms, tiredness has hit you and you cannot suppress a yawn. - Shall we go to the room?

Sure, but can you take me there? Now my thighs are sore. - You made a loving tuft on white hair on his chest as a way to convince him.

Of course my cute squirrel. - As you were taken there in his arms, your face started to heat up when you heard the new nickname Silver gave you. You two were quickly in your room and that was when you saw that night had already fallen. You kept your eyes on him. - I love you, ____. I always will.

I love you too, Silver, forever. - On the protection of Silver's arms, you closed your eyes still with his phrase in your mind.

Even though it is not the first or the last time he utters these words, this time it made you feel more. As if he said it was not a dream and you would be together forever.

With a little emotion, you kissed the hedgehog on the cheek and went to sleep next to the one who is the most incredible of all for you.


End file.
